When All Hell Breaks Loose
by Prjct.WAR
Summary: Imagine you were in a war, and you try desperately to deffend the ones you love. Then you just blacked out and found your self in a diffrent time with no memories and you don't know what the hell is going on. meet Warrang, he knows exactly how you feel. C
1. Bio and all that other stuff

When All Hell Breaks Loose

PRJCT.WAR: Hi peoplz! **waves First fic here. Takes place right after x7. So yea … any who read and I will accept flames, cause I don't fear rejection!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any MMX character so you can't sue me Ha! HA! But rob, warrang or warren, saknus, angel, attean, and nunuke mine! Mwhhhaaaa ha ha coughs (Man, I'm getting too old for this) Anyway Mhhhaaahaaa! You can't have them! Mine! Now read! Oh one more thing I think this is an Axl fic…I think…**

**Chap.1: Bio and all that other stuff.**

**Mega man X – X was found by Dr. Cain and was the very first of his type, thus repliolds. Soon he decided to become a maverick hunter, he felt it was his duty to protect the earth and mankind. Now to day he still fights, but trys to find more peaceful ways out of fighting.**

**Weapon: X-buster.**

**Friends: Zero, Alia, Signas, Douglas, warrang, saknus, and angel. **

**Found: About… 30 years ago.**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Likes: peace**

**Dislikes: War, (well, duh!) and sigma.**

**Creator: Dr. Thomas, Light. (A.K.A. Dr. Light)**

**Zero- is a top rank Maverick Hunter with his own unit, 0 unit to be exact. He and X have solved numerous of cases and been best friends for quite a while. He's more of a loner type of repliod, but under all that stuff is a kind hearted repliod. Unlike X, Zero doesn't hesitate to fight.**

**Weapons: Z-saber and Z-buster.**

**Found: I say … about a few months early than X.**

**Hair: long blonde.**

**Eyes: blue**

**Likes: fighting**

**Hates: Sigma**

**Creator: Dr. Albert, Wily. (A.K.A, Dr. Wily)**

**Axl- Former member of a bounty hunter unit, Red Alert .Axl decided to run away and join the hunters, the reason he ran away was 1: Red Alert were doing some baaad things, 2: Axl felt used and mad for his what he calls his "stupid ability". (What? Wouldn't u get mad if u were being used for you're special abilities?) Any way, Axl has the ability to take shape and the abilities of other reploids. He doesn't remember about his past or his reason why he was created. Red was very interested in Axl's ability, so I guess you could say he took advantage of him to get strong data.**

**Weapon: Twin pistols**

**Found?**

**Hair: Orange/ red**

**Eyes: Green**

**Likes: To hang out with Robb, X, and Zero. (But mostly Robb, and Zero because X acts like a butt wipe to him.)**

**Dislikes: sigma, being different, being rejected, mavericks, Nunuke, and X bringing him down.**

**Creator: Unknown**

**Red- Leader of Red Alert, he found Axl and I guess you could say that he adopted Axl. After Axl ran away to The Hunter Base, Red knew of course that Axl would be there. So the guy pretty much contacted the base and challenges the hunters to a duel, of course along with a deal. If the hunters win, Axl could have his freedom, but if Red Alert won …… umm… let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. A few hours later, Red bumped into "a professor" or the other way around. This "professor" had a very interesting deal for Red…….. That's if he got Axl back. Soon Red found out that the professor was really sigma! Drama music Before Red could set things right it was too late, him and the rest of Red Alert were in Sigma's clutches. **

**(It means they went maverick! Gosh!) If Red didn't bring Axl back, him and the rest of Red Alert would be for the rest of their lives mavericks. But in the end, Red failed and lost every thing; even he's own life and certain revenge. **

**Weapon: Double edge scythe (OOOHHH, SCARRYY)**

**Partner: Axl**

**Hair: Long, White**

**Eyes: Black**

**Likes: Power**

**Dislikes: Traitors and Robb**

**Creator: Unknown**

**Alia- She started out as a researcher in reploid engineering. She has mastered all programming languages and has extensive technical knowledge. Alia analyzes situations and provides back up for the hunters on missions. **

**Weapon: Buster (Yes, she does have one, I've seen it before … really I did.)**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: blue**

**Likes: helping the hunters, and X**

**Dislikes: seeing X sad or X treating Axl like crap**

**Signas- A young Hunter General, Signas has gained the corps's trust and loyalty with his cool judgment and level headed leadership. His main concern is the recent crime waves and loss of Irregular (maverick) Hunters in battle.**

**Douglas- An expert mechanic, Douglas devises and maintains all the hunters equipment, including weapons, vehicles and facilities.**

**Life Saver- Supports hunters by doing maintence on them and developing virus vaccines. He gets very suspicious of Robb and Warrang's lack of check ups. **

**Dynamo- is a terrorist/ Hit man what ever you prefer and Robb's closes friend. Though he's a troublemaker, his skills as a hunter are higher than special class A. He hangs out around X, Zero, and Axl to annoy them.**

**Hair: Baby blue**

**Weapon: Boomerang**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Likes: to annoy X, Zero, and Axl, fighting, and causing destruction.**

**Dislikes: Being bored, and losing.**

**Sigma- Ah, yes pretty boy (yeah right!) Any way, this old, bald headed maverick we all know and hate with a burning passion. Sigma use to be a maverick hunter, until he captures a familiar maverick to study it. But after capturing this maverick, he caught a virus that made him go maverick. Thus the Sigma Virus that all repliods fear. For the past months or years, plot after plot he will come back in new forms and new intentions, but he will never forget to have revenge on X and Zero, but last but not least his newest member in his to kill list… Axl.**

**Weapon: anything you could think of**

**Hair: NONE! (Ha! Ha! Baldylox!)**

**Eyes: Blue or red**

**Likes: revenge**

**Dislikes: Weaklings, X, Zero, and Axl.**

**Robb- Robb was a terrorist with Dynamo and the head leader of the group of powerful and threatening terrorists. Until, one day he tried to save a group of innocent kids who were going to be crush by a building, which was caused by a maverick attack. It was a success, until the Hunters came and arrested him. He went to an intergalactic court. (Think about the beginning of Lilo and Stich when all those aliens all around the universe to make an imported decisions. Well this is how it is.) As court went on, Robb was sentence to death, but one person thought he deserved a second chance…. That person was X himself. So court decided to talk about it and decided to make a decision that would make Robb want a death sentence, they sentence him for the rest of his life to be a maverick hunter. Even though given a second chance to live, he causes much mischief in the hunter base. He's the under dog of the base, out- sider, and even teaches two of his own classes: Sex class and weapons.**

**Weapon: Any thing you could think of, but he mainly likes to use two guns.**

**Hair: spiked blonde hair with brown streaks or brown high lights. **

**Friends: Axl, Warrang, Angel, Saknus, Alia, and Douglas.**

**Partner: Dynamo, and Warrang.**

**Eyes: grey/silver (for those who played Kingdom Hearts PS2 If you look at squall's eyes that's how Robb's eyes look like.)**

**Description: About 5'7, 180 pounds, Wears: black pants that have grey side holsters with two long ammo holders wrap around his waist, a white long sleeved shirt with a black jacket, and white gloves, skin: Tan, has a black cowboy hat with a red stripe around it, wears a skull pendant around his neck, and has a scar similar to red's, but on the other eye and he still has his eye, it's just that he can't see that good with that eye.**

**Likes: beer, weapons of mass destructions, causing mischief, hanging out with Axl, Linkin Park, playing his guitar, Celebrity Death Match, South Park, flirting with Aila, Porn, and giving X and Zero a head ach.**

**Dislikes: Peace, Sigma, Red, X, and B.R.A (Battle Ready Armor, my friend made this up.)**

**Creator: unknown**

**Warrang: Very little is know about this warrior, even he doesn't know about himself. He's a loner and an outsider, but saknus, Angel, Robb, And Axl are always there to help this lonesome soul. A terrifying ancient power lies within him that even he doesn't know about, but saknus and angel try to help him learn his ability one at a time. He doesn't remember his past or how he awoke, all he remembers is a batch of dead bodies everywhere, and then he fell in a ditch which he landed in a sacred cave and that's how he met angel and saknus. He's kind, polite, but always so quite, he's what others call "invisible." **

**Weapons: regular sword with weird symbols on it, ninja stars, scrolls, and ninja hand symbols (you'll know about that if you read Naruto.) Shurikens, Kunai knives, and martial arts.**

**Hair: Spiky black**

**Eyes: unknown (he wears a helmet that looks like shinobi's PS2 instead it doesn't show his eyes when he looks up or the black thing on his hair.)**

**Likes: High places, full moons, dark places, the forest, windy and rainy weather, and Angel. **

**Dislikes: Force Metal (Play MMX: Command Mission, to know what it is. I'll explain later.) People and Repliods suffering, Sigma, beer, smoking, Attean, Nunuke and people wanting to study or experimenting him, thus Lifesaver.**

**Description: 5'8, 185 pounds. (If you never played shinobi I'll give you details on Warrang's helmet: He has a stone plate that covers his eyes and goes around his face but doesn't cover his mouth or nose, covering his ears, his spiky hair is showing on the top, and on the helmet, it has 4 sharp sapphire eyes that don't have pupils, they also glow, they look like his real eyes but aren't, they go down a row, two down on the left and two down on the right. He wear's a long, bloody red scarf, that covers his mouth and neck, so if you look at his face all you could really see is his nose and hair. Body: ok, he has a special suit, His skin is covered by this grayish color that looks like his skin but it's not, red gloves that have black hand guards on both hands, then has a black arm protector that goes up to his elbow, the arm protector holds shurkins sticking out, has a black chest protector that only goes down to his belly button but doesn't cover his arms, his sheath is connected to the back of the armor and has it's own protector that holds it with another weird symbol on it, has a black belt around his waist, the belt buckle is a wolf's head with red eyes, both of his upper legs on the side have a silver metal protector with more weird symbols, has black ninja shoes, and spike knee guards. **

**Attean: is a very unique ninja. He's clever, evil, and very dark. For some reason he hates warrang, but warrang doesn't know this reason, it's so familiar to him ….but yet so blurry, all Warrang knows is that Attean will any thing to kill him….even sacrifice his own humanity. Attean knows warrang very well, even his past and his future. He work's alone and trust's no one… for now.**

**Weapons: Twin Katanas and demonic powers.**

**Friends: none**

**Found: Unknown**

**Hair: spiky white**

**Eyes: light blue**

**Likes: Warrang sufferers with himself and wining.**

**Dislikes: weaklings, warrang, Robb, Saknus, Axl, and defeat.**

**Description: He looks kinda like warrang but only has white and a sea green color, He has the same helmet as him but instead of sharp sapphire eyes, it's red and round shaped, he has a white cover over his head, so you can't see the hair, no knives sticking out his arm, no scarf, around his neck he has a long scar, and his belt buckle is a gold eye.**

**Angel: Angel is a girl maverick hunter and a nurse. She and saknus found warrang and took him in. She cares for everyone at the hunter base and try's her best to help. She may be gentle looking, but there's more to her than meets the eye. **

**Weapon: plasma shot gun, ninja hand symbols, and scrolls, twin Sais A.K.A daggers, and a giant shurkien.**

**Hair: long brown (when she's fighting she puts it up in a pony tail, but when she's not then she wears it down. )**

**Eyes: light purple**

**Likes: Warrang, helping, and researching.**

**Dislikes: Robb getting drunk, Sigma, Attean, Nunuke, People and reploids, and lifesaver.**

**Found: Unknown**

**Creator: unknown**

**Friends: Axl, Robb, Saknus, Warrang, Zero, X, Alia, And Douglas.**

**Description: she wears a black wears a black head band that has a dark purple crystal, black ninja pants that have a purple strap that goes around her ankles, wears ninja shoes, black ninja shirt (you know how the shirt has those sleeves with little holes in them. Well it's kinda like that; I've seen those shirts before they are so cool. If you don't know what I'm talking about think punker clothes.) That has a purple strap around her wrist, she has her sias/ daggers to her side, and she has a black robe over her clothes, fingerless black gloves, and wears a necklace that has a red orb with a gold dragon hand covering it. **

**Saknus- may be an old man, but he posse's incredible strength and wisdom. He really doesn't live at the base, but more likely to hang out there. He trains Warrang and Robb when they're off duty. Most of the time he be studying ancient temples, artifacts, or giving Robb and Warrang a history lesson of their past and hidden powers. **

**Weapons: Ninja hand symbols, Scrolls, and Martial Arts.**

**Friends: Warrang, Robb, Angel, Axl, X, Zero and the spirits of the earth. **

**Hair: grey**

**Eyes: Milky blue (He's blind.)**

**Likes: Artifacts, studying, telling stories, and history.**

**Dislikes: Nunuke, Attean, Sigma, Robb's stupidity, demons, and technology.**

**Description: Long grey hair in a pony tail, he has a cane, wears a brown leather jacket, a dark blue t-shirt with a white shirt under it, pants are blue, brown cowboy boots, and a talisman around his neck that has a jackal's paw print.**

**Nunuke- this thing is a very powerful monster. This dark warrior is completely heartless, who doesn't know what stop means when it comes to fighting or killing. He comes out of the shadows once in a while to kill or go on a rampage just for the heck of it. No one has ever seen him fully, because before they could take a look they're dead. If a reploid or human has survived his kill spree, which is very rare, they only remember his eyes, how cold, deadly they are, pure red, bloodthirsty. The worst part of surviving his attacks is that the person who did survived ends up either commenting suicide or becoming mentally ill. The reason for this is because you may think you are safe but every time they turn or just about doing any thing really could see him, He and Warrang are connected…some how, but warrang doesn't or won't accept this.**

**Weapons: Claws, staff, dark powers, and martial arts.**

**Friends: none**

**Hair: spiky black with red streaks.**

**Likes: blood, war, the screams of his victims, the mourns of the spirits who suffer in hell, and Warrang's suffering to hide from his true self or programming.**

**Dislikes: God, heaven, angels, Saknus, Angel, Robb, Axl, and white magic.**

**Creator: himself.**

**Description: well, I can't say yet, cause we don't know how he looks like… yet.**

**Author's note**

**Bam! Done! Any way I'm sorry that the Bio is so long, but hey, got to know the characters before reading the story, right? I'm working on chapter 2 right now, so please review, even though it's just a bio, please do, it makes me more upbeat and hate my work less. REVIEW!**


	2. proluge The scar of sorrow

I'm back, but with the story! Thank you! To Meshia (I think that's your name.) For taking your time to review a bio! I'm still gonna type! MWHAAAAHA! You can't stop me! Calms down with a taser gun, so any way, Chapter 2 of W.A.H.B.L

Disclaimer: blah, blah, doesn't, blah, blah, Megaman X, blah, blah, my characters I own and story, yada, yidiya, on wit de story! I'm only saying this once… even though I said it in the last chapter.

I lay on my on bed, looking at the ceiling. Slowly, boredom and madness rose up inside of me. I wanted to go outside to play, but it's nighttime and that's when the dark warriors come out to look for souls so they can drag them down to hell, at least that's what dad said. Slowly, I got off my comfy, safe bed to look through my window. It was pitch black out side…. I felt this intense, dark, murderous aura out there, they started their killing spree…. but "why do I feel this shadowy presence in my house and yet, out there?" I asked myself. Before I could think about it, my question was answered.

"Please, don't. I don't want to hurt you! Stay back! What are you doing! No, NO! This isn't you! Fight it, please I beg of you…please don't do this…" That voice I thought to myself. I could hear sobs; the voice was soft but in dread… MOM My head screamed. After her voice said " you." All I heard next was buried in my mind forever…

"Auaaghhh!" SLASH. That scent… blood….and lots of it. I could hear drippings from the ceiling, walls, and the murder's hands. I was frozen…. Scared…no more like petrified. It took me about two minutes to walk to my door. Sweat dripped down my face. My black hair was no longer spiky, more like flat and wet from all that sweat.

As I reach my shaky hand toward the doorknob, I manage to crack a peek, what I saw in right in front of my own two eyes…I wished I'd never open that door. There right before me was…"mom." She was lying in her own pool of blood. … Blood…. On the floor, walls, ceiling…everywhere. I felt my eyes my eyes getting watery. Fear, hate, confusion were mixing up in side of me. I finally looked up to see the killer's face. I felt his aura so dark and powerful, I was sure it could make the happiest day die, just by one quick look.

I moved my eyeball up to see his; more fear, anger, confusion dwelled inside of me. That man was… my father. No… he wasn't my father any more, he was… a monster, a dark warrior. As that thought went through my mind, I could feel my soul breaking to pieces. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but I knew better, this was real. Was he posse? Or did he bring this upon himself? I felt a million questions rise up, the pressure I couldn't take it… I looked up into his eyes…red…bloody red. His teeth were as some kind of wild animals, looking for some thing to bare his fangs in. I was frozen, trapped by fear, and by the look of his eye: "death is awaiting you boy!" Is what his eyes were telling me.

Close the door I commanded myself; I wouldn't budge. Close the DOOR! Damn it I scolded myself .No dice. I decided to bite my tong real hard. I finally broke free from my trance; I had to use the pain to break free. My tong was hurting real bad; I felt the warm liquid fill my mouth, making me a very nauseated kid. I gulp down the red juice as fast as possibly. I didn't want to attract any attention from "it." I closed the door inch by inch, after I ran to my window. I opened it, knocked off the screen, and made a run for it. I looked back. Why isn't he coming after me? Is he testing me? Or is he just toying with me My feelings and thoughts were like a speeding arrow. Either way at least I got away… for now. I ran into the forest, my bare feet pushing into the wet soil, twigs piercing my every step, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of my village. My white t-shirt probably had mud or grass stains on them, I didn't bother to look. My grey sweats were brushing through the wind and dodging every tree that got in my way. Running, running from my village, my home…my life. I've most likely been running for an hour and a half. I stopped to grasp my breathing. **Sob. **I turned around, and then I stopped and waited unwearyingly to hear the sound I heard a few seconds I thought I heard some one cry. Did I I went deeper into the forest; the sound became louder as I came nearer. I saw a … girl about my age, holding a baby fox, comforting it. Boy, I would like to have some ease for what I've been through. I walked towards the girl and the fox. The fox became aware of my presence; her jumped out the girl's arms and started to growl at me. The girl calmed the fox down which returned to her arms, still obtrusive to me. The girl had pretty long hair, light purple eyes, black pants, and a dark purple shirt with a black tight sweater. She looked up at me; her eyes were a little watery.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, you could say I was curious; my voice was calm but tired from all that running. She wiped her eyes and told me how a bear killed the baby fox's mother, I felt bad for the little guy, and after all I know what he was feeling…seeing your parents die right in front of…you were weak, helpless, and afraid. I felt anger and grief rise up in me. Damn it! Damn me I thought while clenching my fist as I felt tears feeling my eyes. The girl was looking at me with questions in her eyes. Now it was her turn to do the questioning. "Why are you crying?" She asked very respectfully. Her voice was soft, calming, sympathetic just like my mom's, just thinking about it. My eyes were flooding, I tried to hold them back, curse my feelings. Quickly, I wiped the tears away from my eyes. I didn't want her to worry; with out thinking I simply asked, " Want me to find the bear? So I could kill it and avenge the fox?" I don't know why I said that…maybe to take my rage out at the bear, when I find it. She looked up at me, her eyes twinkle when the moonlight came above us, the silver rays calmed me down as I gazed into her eyes, how calm they were …they made my ablaze heart find it's serenity. " It's okay…the bear was hungry, so it wasn't its fault… that's how life is…I'll take care of the fox, until he's older to take care of himself. " She said really soft, like if the breeze was whispering in my ear. I could only find myself grinning Wow…I never consider of it that way. Was I so blinded by my anger that much I could only still look at those stunning eyes of hers. God, she's beautiful. I'm only twelve; I could feel my hormones jumping all over the place getting, the best of me, but my happy hour was when I felt that blood thirsty presence. Oh, No! Not now, why now I felt my mind racing as rapid as my heart. I saw "it" coming closer to me, I tried to get the girl to safety, but it was too late. He appeared out of now where. How did he become so fast My thoughts were trying to put this mystery out of my skull. He grabbed me by the head: throw me over his shoulder and he begins to walk away. I kept yelling over his shoulder, but he paid no attention to my cries or me. " Let me go you Bastard!" It was no use; no matter how hard I squirmed, no matter how hard I screamed, "it" ignored me. The girl was petrified of seeing the dark warrior carrying her companion away; she gathered enough courage to follow them. They reached to an edge of a steep cliff, the demon grabbed the boy by his neck: hanging him over the cliff. I looked down and saw how bottomless the cliff was…I was getting woozy, the trepidation in my heart had full control of me. " What are you doing!" I stutter. He was smirking at me, " You want to know something? " He's voice was icy and ruthless; he continued what he was saying,

"When lions have cubs they take them to a cliff and drop them." He stated flatly. My eyes grew wide with fear, " they do this to see who can survive and be worthy of joining the pride. So if you're my son… THEN PROVE IT TO ME, BOY!" The girl was at his side pleading to spare me, but it was too late, he already threw me off the cliff. "NOOO!" I shouted to the top of my lungs, I fell deep in to darkness and was gone. The girl couldn't believe what she just saw that man did to his only son. "Save him!" The girl shouted out of anger and terror; she had a similar clear liquid running down her face.

" Hmpf…he's strong…if he doesn't make it, then he deserves to die." The shadowy warrior walked away; disappearing in the dark mist. The girl was helpless, she knew if she tried to tell some one they wouldn't believe her. All she could do was cry; looking down in that deep, dark grave of the boy she met.

Authors note

Done! I know it's kinda of confusing, but you should read the bio. I've read other reviews and people say screw the bio, but people who don't know the X series should read it, and for those who do just read my characters bio. I'm sorry to Axl fans, I did sat this was an Axl fic but I'm not so sure, we'll have to see what the author thinks. So please review and if there's anything that needs something please E-mail me or just review. I'm working on chap.3 right now, and don't worry there will be more action in the next chappy. Faints from big speech and is still a bit shaky from the taser gun.


	3. Nightmares of a Damned Soul

A/n: It's been a while since I updated, eh? I'm so sorry, I'm really a bad Author to let you guys hang, but I was busy with my personal life. Just to let you guys know I'm probably not gonna update for a while because I gots really bad grades so I'm grounded. I needed some suffering to get in the mood, which I got plenty this month and in February, any way here's chapter three to W.A.H.B.L. Faith999, it was real fun to have you come laser tagging with me! Hoped you had fun and we could go some time to hang out sooner or later. You guys made thirteen reviews, only two chapters and me really happy? That blew my mind. Thank you all.

Play "Crawling" from LinkinPark.

" NOOOOO!" A tone of alarm and perplexity echoed through the lifeless hunter base. Down the hall, in a certain dorm read "Warrang" on the door. Inside his room you could feel the demons substantial aura all around you; tormenting you, confusing you and using memories you've never remembered or hope to forget against you…. you wanted to go insane just to find rest and tranquility, but it no longer exists in your life. Torment was all that was in Warrang's head…thoughts and memories both clashing together in war. Finding what was real or not was impossible…telling between the light and the dark…. there was no hope. Twisting and turning, trying to find the way out of the nightmare he was trapped in, but couldn't. It was as if God put him there to suffer for all the crimes he did…but the problem was what did he do? Why did he go through this almost every night? Was it punishment? Curse? Or was it fate? He couldn't find the answer no matter how hard he tried…it was like loneliness; pain and agony were his only function. Sweat turned into blood dripping down his face, he fell off his bed clutching his head that felt like tearing apart, his chest tighten and burn as if hell it self was sealed inside his body burning through his veins. Then a dark energy was filling up his body, (this force…. why does it feel like I've used it for so long and yet why is it so unusual?) The dark force that was building up in his body: eating his humanity, soul and his mind. Clutching his head harder, he pleaded himself to stop but his mind wouldn't cooperate. " I'm gonna go insane." He whispered it himself. He felt old wounds that would never heal open all around his body physically and mentally, he was force to see himself in the reflection of a mirror but it wasn't his…it was a monster's. The dark aura was filling his room; he felt the demons fighting for his soul like as if it was a piece of meat to be eaten by a pack of hungry wolves that have been hunting all night. The darkness was like a self-controlling monster confusing him of what was real. He was fighting against the blood thirsty monster that was doing every thing it could to control his body or turning him into it's own kind…. Killer. Those words, they repeated over and over his head: Killer, Monster, Demon, and Man Made Weapon. Warrang was trapped in darkness He felt the complexity that was filling his soul…he was alone…. no one was there…. his heart was filled with the flavor of bitterness…

In the lounge, were some sleepless humans and repliods hanged out, one certain reploid was at the coffee machine. She had long brown hair, purple eyes, wearing black pj pants and a black long-sleeved shirt with a purple streak going down the sleeve. She poured a cup of coffee for her friend, Saknus. Saknus was on the couch finger reading the newspaper. While the female hunter poured a cup for herself, a strong chill was sent down her spine. She couldn't help but shudder at the feeling. It only took her a minute to figure out what was going on. An expression of nervousness and apprehension appeared on the young girl's face, she turn to the old man as if she was asking permission to do something. He nodded, the girl ran as if a bomb was about to go off. Running down the hall, a few "sorry and excuse me, pardon me" were made down the trip. As she turned to a corner, some one got in her way. OOMPH. She bumped into a reploid wearing baggy blue pj bottoms and a dark t-shirt. " Sorry" the girl let out a small muttered not knowing who the stranger was. " It's ok, Angel. Boy, ain't you in a hurry?" A similar drunk voice that Angel heard before grinned. "Robb! What are you doing up so late?" The drunk lifted a beer bottle up; Angel got the message. " Funny, I was about to say the same thing." His voice was getting a little more louder as if he was yelling at the wall. Angel sighed as she looked at her drunken friend's idiocy, " I'm going to Warrang's room, I think his inner demons are at it again." It sadden Angel that fact that Warrang couldn't get through the night with out having gruesome nightmares or having his thoughts tormented by memories. Robb let out a sigh, after all; they are best friends. Shaking the thoughts and grief that came over Robb, he let out words of faith and a little of a chuckle. " He'll be alright, just don't let him blast another hole in the roof, k? Last time, I had to persuade signas that it was one of my bombs. Besides, I don't want ta patch another hole." Robb once again chuckled. Angel nodded with a smile, " well I'm of- hey Robb, what are you doing with those paint brushes and spray cans?" Robb's grin turned into a psycho's smile, which was making Angel feel very uncomfortable. " Oh, this? Well, I'm looking for Axl to see if he wants to join me to…let's just say that tomorrow him and I are going to show "X's true feelings." He let out another chuckle but an iniquitous one; his voice was filled with a little bit of both of insanity and excitement. Angel on the verge of laughter, but remembered she had a mission to do. " Oh, well just to let you know, X is chewing Axl's ass right now. So I think it be a good idea not to bud in. Any way I'm off!" Leaving a dumfounded ex-terrorist, Angel once again was running through the halls of the Hunter Base. She finally made it to Warrang's, as she went closer to the door she could sense the intense darkness feed off his soul. Quickly, she opened the door. As she walked in, the sight in front of her made her soul have the most sorrowful arrow hit her heart. Warrang was on the floor still clutching his head in agony, he was shaking like a poor helpless child would when they see their dad would beat mom. " It…. w-wont…s-st-stop." Warrang's voice was weak; he was struggling to talk. Angel walked over to his side, putting one hand on his forehead and the other in front of her chest. "Warrang…I want you to close your eyes and try to fight it…. try to gain control of your mind, ok?" Angel's voice was soothing and reminded Warrang of some one… but who? "Ok…. the m-memories…. they wo-wont stop…hurting…. M-me…. I-I don't…. remember." His voice was trembling making him sound like a poor little helpless puppy. " Shhh…relax… …don't think about them, ok?" Angel's voice was by his side like a mother would to comfort her child from harm. She started to do one-hand seals or symbols; first slow then her speed went up. (Remember in Naruto volume 3, Haku did those one hand seals? Well, that's what Angel is doing.) She started to chant an unknown tongue that only she and Saknus knew. A white glow formed on her fingertips of the other hand going into Warrang's tormented mind. The glow was burning Warrang's mind flash back after flash back; the blood, the cliff, running, the girl, and the monster that throw a boy off a cliff. "ARRHAAA!" Warrang could only scream out in agony, Angel too felt like screaming for the pain was too much to bare but trying her best she did the " Mind over Matter" thing.

End of song

At least a two minutes passed by. Angel add the finishing touches; a mini shock wave was sent through the whole Hunter Base. It was dead silent…. You could even hear the heavens go by. The Hunters were all bewilder of what was going on but then again, it must've been Robb doing his usual mischief. Warrang was out cold, Angel sighed in relief and place him on his bed. She blushed at the fact that Warrang wasn't wearing a T-shirt, Angel soon realize she was having thoughts that would never happen more like a flight of the imagination, but it never hurts to dream. Does it? Angel walked quietly out of Warrang's room sighing at the thought they wouldn't make a good couple, but still she dreamed. In a familiar captain's office. "Why can't I be a hunter! I tried so hard!" A repliod with blazing orange hair said with his voice filled disbelief. " Because you're too young and don't understand what it means to be a hunter." A blue reploid replied in a calm voice. Right before the youth could argue back the hunter's alarm went off. A young navigator's voice filled the whole hunter base. " A Maverick out break at sector A-42992. All Maverick Hunters report!" When the young one heard this he was upbeat and ready. " Don't worry X! I'll take care of it!" The teen ran out of X's office with full speed that made the winds ashamed of themselves. " Axl, wait!" X shouted but the eager child left. "Why don't you let him do what he wants?" The navigator called Alia asks quietly as she stood next to her secret lover. Her blue knight in shiny armor sighed, " He'll only do the same mistakes we did." " X…." Alia whispered softly. Robb was secretly hearing the whole conversation. " So, the goody two-shoes wont let Axl become a hunter, eh?" Robb took a chug of his beer. " Well, we'll see about that." Robb took a peek inside and couldn't help but blush when he saw Alia. He secretly loves Alia but pretends to be jerks flirt with her. " Better go with the others before Signas finds me and has another boring speech or I'll kill myself…. Kill…. hehehehe." Robb couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. But deep down Sorrow lingered in his heart for he knew that Alia would never acknowledge a drunken old fool like him. Warrang awaken from his unconsciousness by the alarm. He tried to get up but he couldn't; he was paralyzed. " Damn it." a mutter escaped from his lips. He never really liked to curse but he must've been picking up Robb's habits. The more he tried to move the more he grew somnolent; he was soon dying into sleep alone in darkness. Angel heard the alarm; she quickly put on her fighting clothes and her hair in a ponytail, and on her way out grabbed her Sais putting them at both sides. All the hunters were at the main room of the base or what we call the navigation room. It was big packed had lots of pretty lights everywhere but old. The walls were a pale sea green kinda color, the floor plain white, many doors every where that lead into many rooms such as the mess hall, Lifesaver's office or the medical room, Signases office, the training room, and much, much more. As Angel walked in a few perverted repliods were near the doorway looking at some parts of the body that are rude to look at. " Hey baby, why don't you show me some Ninja moves after the mission in my room? I would like to show you some of my own moves." The horny reploid licked his lips at Angel. Disgusted and not interested; she flipped them off, " Sorry boys, but I'm not interested. Maybe when you learn to control your hormones, then we'll talk." The pervert pleased at his success followed. He was wearing green armor with a white outline and a white Cyclops type of visor covering his eyes. Robb saw this and was a bit irritated that the group of " Man Whores" were hitting on Angel. Robb was about to step in but a brown cane was right in front of his face. " What the-" Robb found a brown cane right in front his face almost touching his nose. An old man with long gray hair, leather brown jacket, talisman with a jackal's paw print, and milky blue eyes. " Watch." The old man said in a calm confident tone. " Oh, hey old fart." Robb showing him no respect at all but Saknus didn't pay attention to Robb's comment. Robb always did have a problem of showing his respect to his elders or leaders but that's the he is or you could blame his creator for not giving him any manners. Robb and Saknus were now looking in the same direction where Angel and the pervert were talking. Angel walking away but the pervert still behind her, the sick minded reploid was making an attempt to grab Angel's ass. The pervert made a grab for it but when he did his hand only went through Angel; it was only a shadow of her. " What the hell?" The confused reploid muttered and was angry that the fact his fun was ruined. Before he could move he felt a dark aura of anger. " Don't move or I'll kill you without the slightest hint of hesitation." A voice that would make the bravest warrior hose his pants spoke. The reploid felt a sia right under his throat. He moved his eyeball toward the direction of his attacker; Angel was right behind him and he could tell by the look of her eye she wasn't kidding about killing him. Her eye was like a dragon's rage; the flame of hatred and warning lingered in her pupil. He could see his own death play in the flames of her eyes; this made the reploid sweat and tremble. Angel sensing the fear inside of him was pleased but her pleasure didn't last long. " Hey, you two!" A strong deep voice called to them making Angel and the petrified reploid perk their heads up. " Angel, we don't want to lose anyone especially since we haven't even gone to the situation yet. We need all the hunters we could get, so no killing." A tall figure that wore a black cap and in a black and white armor suit spoke to Angel. " I'm sorry general Signas. It wont happen again." Angel replied trying to give the respect ant hunter would give to their general. Signas nodded and walked away, Angel retreated her sia from the terrified reploid, twirled it around putting it by her side. " You got lucky, next time the general wont be here to save your sorry ass." She glared at him with a tone of death. The reploid nodded and ran off, " Smart boy." A smirk crawled on Angel's face. " Damn, woman!" A certain drunk voice was behind Angel, " Don't even start, ya drunkey. You know I really hate to act that way but I had to show him that I'm not some girl who's gonna let some perv get all over me. So I had to show the darker me." Angel said with a sigh. Robb could only give her a pat on the shoulder and smile making her feel better. Robb was deep down a softy but never really like to admit it. " All right, listen up every one!" A loud voice was sent echoing through the hunter base. Signas was at the front of the crowd of the base standing in front of a huge screen. All the hunters calmed down.

" Alright then, it seems I have your attention. Now, we have a Maverick out break at sector A-42992. A reploid known as Axl is already there fighting. You all have three mission objectives; Find Axl, evacuate every one to safety, and retire every single maverick." " Oh, Hell yea! Time to rock and roll, baby!" Robb's voice was filled with glee. All the hunters were teleported to sector A-42992. As the hunters appeared they admittedly spread out; some went to the city to evacuate everyone while the others focus on finding Axl and preventing Mavericks going to the city. When Robb and Angel came to the scene, they both pulled out their weapons, two guns and two Sais. " I'll look for the kid, you bring some more hell in here." Angel's voice was very serious. Robb smirk reminded Angel of a child getting a batch of new toys. " It's what I do best!" They both separated, Angel went left and Robb went right. (I hope your ok kid, I really do.) Robb thought as he pulled out two junk grenades, threw them and headed for cover. The grenade exploded pieces of razors, glass, metal and other sharp items you could think of went flying into the bodies of maverick: head, abdomen, throat, and much, much more. " Take that you stupid Bastards!" Robb came out of his hiding place, laughing his ass off at the fallen Mavericks. Angel was doing the running through the crowd and slicing every maverick that got in her way technique. Her speed was as of a cheetah chasing her pray; one by one went down. Heads were flying, stomachs were ripped open, armor was pierce, and Blood and oil were spilled. Her hands and sias were cover in enemies' blood. Angel made it out of a crowd of mavericks; she looked back and took a breath. When she was done taking one breath all the mavericks' bodies spilt in different sizes and ways. Angel made it to the heart of the war. A little gasp escaped her lips…. Blood…. everywhere…. dead bodies of close friends…bodies of both hunter and maverick. Sadness filled Angel's heart. She went over to her fallen comrades, putting her sias to her side, she started to do hands seals and chanting; the faster she went the more the bodies glowed. She was done and the bodies died off into everlasting peace, even the mavericks could rest in peace…after all they were once just like them…. regular hunters and reploids. " This is a war of Hell." Angel sighed sadly as she went towards the flame of the war.

A/N: OK! Now time to respond to the reviewers!

To the infamous Natt Shepard: I wont shut up no matter how many times you threaten me or tell me…I'm not a good listener. Dude, you need to know how to type and spell and use punctuation. You write like a three-year-old child, for god's sake. (Laughs) You told me that you tried to fuck my mom and you said that you licked her pussy and you call me the horny slut? Man, are you that desperate for a girl that you had to ask my mom to give you some? That's sad and wrong. If you tried to make me scared and run away, you've failed badly. Remember what I said in chapter one? I don't care if I get flamed because I don't fear rejection. Learn to read, dude. But I'll tell you what you did accomplish is you being one of the most hated people at and once again proving to me that you're a moron. I hope you have a nice life and I'll be seeing you in Hell. Oh, by the way my mom isn't Japanese. What do you have against the Japs?

To the evil Faith999: I know where you live too! BWHAHA! I hope your fic search ends soon…that would be never. Lol. I'm evil. Hheeheheh. I'm glad you don't get tired of my story it makes me feel good. (Gasp) I said the "G-word!" (Kills myself) P.S NATT DOES SUCK! DEATH TO HIM! BWHAHAHAH!

To the awesome Sakura2387: Thank you! (Comes out of hiding place) Good luck on your fic! It's awesome! You better update soon! Or I'll get Robb! Lol.

To the poetic Rue-7: I've decided to make this an Axl fic or I'll at least try. Lol. I really like things that are dark and intense. Thank you for your support! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed your fic as I said before I'm grounded. It's the same for all you fanfic writers and the stories that I read. I'll try my best to catch up with all your stories.

To the amazing Khilia: I'm glad you like the story and it's caught your interest. When I found out you reviewed my story, I was like Wow. The Khilia review my fic? That made me feel really good. Same goes for all of you who reviewed my fic! Big hugz to you all! I hope the bio does help and I really know how I put thoughts in first person view. We all have our own ways of writing I guess. Shrugs

To my good friend Private: I've updated! Lol. Thank you for adoring it. I'm sorry that you feel the bio gives the story away. Now it's my turn to say Update on "WTF?"

To my encouraging friend Meshia: (Blushes) I didn't think you like it so much. I really don't think I have any writing talent, you are my most encouraging fan so big hugz to you. I thought it was sad for me to put the boy and girl through this. It saddens me to hear or see stories how parents do things to their kids. I wish there was something I could do about it….

To my first reviewer Youshou Leviathan: You changed your name again? Lol. That's cool I like your names. Thank you for defending me and being my first reviewer. I agree Natt acts like he knows us. That's just stupid. I'm sure all the things he said to all of us who were flamed by him are not true. I don't care if I do get flamed. It's all part of life to be rejected and being accepted. I must read this fic you made with the two Axl girls, it sounds interesting. Keep the good work up with the fics.


	4. War of Hell

A/N: Eck! It's been almost another month! Whoa, I suck! I've gotta stop doing that. Ok, from this chapter foreword, I'm gonna try to post more often. My B-day was on Friday so yea me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell my age. I'm thirteen-years-old! Yes, when I posted W.A.H.B.L, I was twelve. I lied about my age so I could write but Fanfiction can't ban me cause I'm the right age! BWHAHAHA! I see new reviewers so welcome and enjoy this chapter! I suggest that you play music like Underoath, the new one or old one. Or to be more specific play " Taste the Red Hands" by Dead Poetic. Now, more bloodshed!

Angel ran straight toward the heart of the hellish war. Cries of pain, rage and tension filled the atmosphere; the air that both hunter and Maverick panted. Blood flew here and there as if a child was playing in the puddles on a rainy day…. only red instead of crystal clear. There was no stop to this insanity…some say, when you're in war, you change. It's like you're no longer you…. more like a killing machine. You can't help but defend yourself by soaking in the blood of your enemies. Then again, others don't have that feeling…. some times they feel free…taking out their rage, sorrow and confusion out on others because they have no other way to get rid of these accursed feelings they have to deal with everyday…. and if they don't get rid of them soon…they're doomed in an eternity trapped by their own insanity. Angel ran cutting through mavericks. Slaughtering them one by one as if they were trees to be cut: rip, stab, slash and 'AHHHH!' Were heard every time…. that was the sound of when The Angel of Death was finished with her victims. Soon she had created a graveyard full of the lost souls. Putting her Sais to her side, she could only look at the chaos she had created with her own two bare hands…bare hands with blood. She could only sigh at the sight and what a monster she truly was.

" All these lost souls…. it's sad to fight your own friends…." Angel muttered as memories started to take over her mind. Images appeared before her eyes, her friends… how happy and together they were. Laughter, how they always help each other in training or war, how they talked and hang out. Then it happened…the worse situation any Reploid could possibly be in.

Angel! Please help us! End our suffering! Please let us rest in peace! Please kill us…. do it for your friends…. do it before it's too late! ……. SLASH…

Angel shook the memories out of her head but that didn't prevent the tears that streamed down her cheeks but hey, who said the life of a Hunter was easy? A shadowy figure appeared behind Angel. Taking out her Sai, she turned around making an attempt to stab her foe with her piercing dagger. To Angel's surprise, it was swiftly block by a saber. The metal of Angel's Sais met the stranger's saber making a clashing sound.

(A/N: you could end the song here or keep playing It. shrugs)

" You have good reflexes." A calm soothe voice filled Angel's ear. His long blond hair was drenched in blood, his armor and face was no different.

" Zero! I thought you were a maverick." Angel could only blush in embarrassment. Zero gave a 'Don't worry, I get that a lot' smirk.

" How's the mission so far?" Angel's voice turn back to her serious side.

" Fatal. Some mavericks have reached the city but we're sending Warrang in to take care of them and there's still no sign of Axl." Zero put his saber away and crossed his arms.

"Warrang is going to fight?" Angel ask in a little of shock.

Sensing the shock, Zero nodded his head, " yea, he was found in his room unconscious. I don't know what happen but it must've been something real strong to knock him out. He's practically invincible…." Zero's voice trailed off.

Angel feeling a little awkward broke the silence, " I'll head to the city to help Warrang, God knows what could happen." Zero nodded his head in agreement as Angel ran off. Now it was time for the Red Demon to cause chaos. The crimson flame was burning brightly as he unsheathed his saber ready to take on any one who got in his way.

" HEADS UP!" A voice full of warning and yet glee filled the air into Zero's ear. Zero looked up and saw a missile heads toward him. Quickly with Ninja like reflexes, Zero jump towards the missile and slice it into two sending one piece to a group of mavericks and the other piece to a other group of mavericks killing them both. Landing on his feet, Zero could only give a glare to a drunken reploid with a sheepish look on his face.

" God damn it Robb! You could have killed me with that!" Zero yelled at the boozed up reploid. Robb had missile launcher in his hands, along with a smile on his face, " Sorry Zero! I didn't see you there!" Robb's voice was gleeful and yet a bit woozy but that's how he gets when he does his most two favorite things at the same time: destruction and drinking.

" Humph." Zero gave Robb ' what am I going to do with you' look. Robb just gave back a childish smile.

" Any sight of the kid?" Robb's voice grew a little more serious.

" No." Zero replied coolly.

" Oh, well enough jibber jabbing. We gots mavericks to kill! YEEHAA!" Robb shouted as he launches a missile at a wolfloid. Zero sighed (Might as well join. Can't let him have all the fun.) His saber glowed as he ran off to battle. Zero ran into a Maverick with a dagger in one hand and an arm cannon. Zero charged at him with the speed of a Ninja but with the grace of a Samurai. The maverick shot a few bullets at Zero but the experience Hunter simply deflected the bullets. The bullets deflected off Zero's sword digging through the armor. Once it past through it's armor, it felt like you were trapped in a room with needles being thrown at you non-stop. The irregular screamed in agony as he felt his system overload. Then… BOOM.

" Oh, That was SHWEET!" Robb squealed.

" You drink too much." Zero gave Robb a playful glare.

" So do you! You always go to the bar once in a while and when you do, you're always in a bar fight." Robb pouted.

" Bar fights are the best." Zero replied with his tone filled with a little defeat.

" Yea." Robb nodded. While those two were having a stroll in the park. Back in the city two great Hunters were dancing among the flames of chaos. Flames surround the city it was as if hell was on earth or what we call it a living hell. Warrang and Angel were fighting the last of the mavericks.

" The mission is almost over." Warrang mutter as he slashes a maverick's head off with his sword.

" Yea, now all we need to do is find Axl." Angel replied back while she threw a giant shurken that was tied to her back.

(A/N: If you read Naruto vol.1, remember Mizuki's giant shurken? Or you could say Phantom's giant shurken in megaman Zero. Well, that's what Angel has.)

The giant shurken spun around peeling the flesh of Mavericks

" That's the last of them." Angel grinned to Warrang as her shurken returned to her. If Warrang could dhow his face, he would smile back at Angel.

" Hey! Yo, love birds!" A holler could be heard from on top of a building. Angel and Warrang both blushed at that comment. Zero and Robb were standing on top of a building about the size of a Wal-mart. The wind blew Zero's blood drenched hair and Robb's blood stained clothes.

" I've sent the rest of the troops back, so we're the only one's here. Twelve hunters died." Zero said flatly.

" Oh." Angel gave a small sigh with a look of depression on her face.

" Well, they come and go. Besides, that's their fault they died." Robb said coolly as if it wasn't any big idea.

" How can you say that! Are you really that Heartless? I know deep down you're a softie! Softie baka! That' what I'm gonna call you for now on!" Angel exploded with anger and kicked Robb in the shinbone.

Robb was on the floor clenching his leg, " Hey, I'm no softie! Baka, yes. Softie, no!"

" Sure." Angel rolled her eyes.

" Alright, that's enough children." Zero gave a slight chuckle.

(A/N: Baka means Idiot in Japanese.)

Warrang couldn't help but chuckle at the two's behavior, they were like brother and sister. Warrang was enjoying his time until he felt a presence. The hunter's friendly social hour was up when a mechanaloid shape as a snake appeared. Its belly was red; the outer appearance was black with yellow eyes and a Purple 'S' symbol on its forehead.

" Well, well. We gots a new player!" Robb mutter as he took a chug of his 'precious.' They all unlash their weapons. Before they could make a move, the snake deactivated and fell to the floor.

" HEY! WHAT HELL?" Robb cried. " We were about to have fun…" Robb continue to whimper. When the mechanaloid hit the ground dust flew everywhere. The four hunters saw a figure appeared within the smoke having a grin on his face.

" Not bad, eh?" A calm but upbeat voice spoke.

" Huh?" Zero, Angel, Robb were suspicious of the voice while Warrang remained calm with his arms folded. The dust cleared, the figure had his orange hair drenched with blood, half of his helmet was ripped off, and he had a few scratches on his face, blood dripped down his mouth and armor, his scar on his face had reopened and smoke came out of his twin guns.

" Damn, Axl! We could've of take'em." Robb once again pouted like a little infant who had just gotten his toys taken away from him. Axl could only grin as he fainted to the ground. They all rushed over to his side. Warrang put his hand to Axl's neck.

" There's a pulse, he'll be alright. He just over pushed himself." Warrang said as he picked the young one up. Robb looked back at the mechanaloid, it had bullets everywhere: head, eyes…. everywhere. (Man, that kid is getting stronger everyday.)

" Mission complete, we'll be heading back to the base." Zero reported.

" Affirmative. We'll send a team to clean up." Alia replied.

Angel gave a small sigh of relief, " Let's go home." They all nodded in agreement and teleported to the HQ. Above the city where the mountains were, a dark figure stood watching every move the hunters made since they had arrived at the battlefield.

" I see he's progressing well. I shall finally soon see how strong and worthy he is." The voice was dark and cold. Soon the warrior of darkness vanished under the pale light of the full moon.

A/N: Like I said, I'm gonna try and update more often. I'm ashamed to keep you all here waiting. (Slaps myself) Bad author, bad! I can't even do one decent chapter without making you guys wait for a month and an half! This chapter might be crappy…. No, wait. It is crappy. I feel like I didn't put enough emotion into it, I feel like I didn't give it all I had. I wrote this chapter during the state finals so I guess that's why. I swear; I will post this month! That's my goal! Now, time for me to respond to the reviewers!

Faith999: Wow, I've noticed that every time I update you want to kill me. Lol. Well, when I see you at school, I'll torture you! BWHAHAHA! Thank you for reviewing.

Youshou Leviathan: Oh, I didn't know you were Meshia. Lol. You're welcome; I love to respond to my reviewers. I'm very happy to read your fic. I am the only one who reads it but I'm sure you'll get other reviewers. I'm sorry that I haven't been reviewing it lately. I've been bust and I never get any time on the computer anymore. Well, I'll try to read it soon.

Black Metalmark: Hmmm, you change your name? I like it! I love that song too. I do wonder why people hate Linkin Park? They're such an awesome band and they have poetic lyrics. Lol, I know, the title says it all. Thanks, the characters were hard to make but I made them when I was in fifth-grade. I just had to do the finishing touches and introduce them to the world. I really don't care if people say bad things about me, I never had. Oh, don't worry, I would never make fun of Sesshomaru…. he's cool. Yea, this is after X7 so X is still mean to Axl.

MyGBAcantalk: I like your name; it makes me laugh. I know I should space out more, so please forgive me! Don't worry about Natt, he doesn't deserver a debate. So don't waste your time. Thank you for waiting patiently.

Zack Rello: Hi ya, Zack! Thank you for reviewing. I'm sorry if it's confusing but I'll explain things later in future chapters. You're welcome, I love your story it's good and please update soon!

PRIVATE: LOL! HAHAHAH! That was funny! (Wipes tear from eye.) I know I should space. Sorry. Please update soon on 'WTF?' Your fans are waiting! Oh, may Robb cause destruction and chaos in your fic.

Khilai: I'm not a bad Author? Yea, bad authors are like Lyza and Natt…. that be scary. Lol. Warrang is a tormented soul and is base on me. Well, so is Robb and Angel…. they are like my split personalities. Weird, huh? I wanted to use Axl's ending script and I'm glad it helps you. The battle description was good? I suck at battle description. I'm glad you like Robb; he's my favorite character. Now that you mention it, it does sound interesting, Robb's alcoholism. Well, all I can tell you is Robb's darker side will show pretty soon and you'll all be in for a big surprise I have in store for you guys. BWHAHA!

Archaon: Welcome! Yea, another Naruto fan! Thank you, I love my characters. They're like my children. Lol. No, I only know that Sasuke's brother killed his family. I'm really behind on the series. Hmmm, it seems Angel has a fan.

Angel: gives you kiss.

I honestly don't know what's up with natt but ignore the cretin. Well, I put Zero in finally. Thanks for the info. Yes, I suck at school. I'll try to read the rest of your fic, I'm very honor to read it.


End file.
